1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to touch-sensitive devices and, particularly, to a touch-sensitive device with protection function and a method for providing the touch-sensitive device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable devices, for example, smart phones, are easily suffered from theft. If a portable device having important personal information is lost, a great loss may bring to the owner of the portable device. Therefore, a protection function for a mobile device to safeguard against theft of the device would be desirable.